Bad feeling
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Jack is a General, and he can feel that something is wrong with his wife, Sam. He fears something has happened to her or their unborn child. Finished
1. Chapter 1

I paced around my office nervously, my eyes locked to the phone that was stationed on my desk. Sam was due to call 2 hours ago when she got back from P4x-298, but the only call I had received were from my secretary reminding me that I had a doctors appointment tomorrow morning. I picked up the picture off my desk and wiped a thumb across the glass to remove the dust that had gathered there, over Sam's face. Something was wrong with her and I could feel it. I was not just going to sit around here and wait. I was heading back to Colorado.

I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my keys out of my draw. I headed down the hallway towards the secretary's desk, clutching the photo of my wife in my left hand while I walked the dog in the other.

"Helen, cancel my appointments for the next week, will you?" I managed to say as I passed her.

"I…is everything okay, General?"

"I don't know! I'll call you when I get there!"

"Get where, sir?"

"The mountain."

I knew that she understood what I mean. Helen is a smart woman, so I knew I could trust her to let me do what I need to do and not stand in the way.

Even though my back was turned to her, I know she was smiling sympathetically at me, but I didn't want her sympathy. I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I had to find out what was wrong with my wife. If I lost her, it would be like losing Charlie all over again, and I couldn't handle that. Samantha O'Neill is my life, my everything. This may sound clichéd, but she is what keeps me the little bit of sane I have left. I need to know everything is okay. People would say that I'm acting paranoid but Sam is never late. With anything! Especially not, phone calls. Damn! I should have even let her be working! She's pregnant for cryin' out loud! If any thing happens to her or our baby, I will never forgive myself.

I walked—okay ran—out of the building, too impatient to take the elevator. I darted down the stairs, three steps at a time. I reached my old truck a few minutes later, unlocking it as quickly as possible. When I got into the cab, my pager chirped and my heart quickened. My first thought was of Sam!

However, it was only Landry…LANDRY!

I grabbed my phone, my knuckles still white around the photo frame, as I called the General. It rang once before the man answered.

"General O'Neill! We need to talk!"

"Sir, where is Colonel O'Neill?" I tried to keep my voice level as I fought back tears. I needed to know what was wrong!

"That's why I'm calling. However, I wouldn't like to discuss it over the phone. How fast can you get here? The colonel…she needs you!"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but my mouth was too dry. I dropped the phone out of my hand, landing it on the vinyl seat beside me, before I inserted the key into the ignition and turned it over. It spluttered at first, and then revved to life in a way that made me happy to have not sold it. A decent car like this was way better than those new cars that probably wouldn't last as long as this car had.

3 hours later, I was sitting in a jet that was flying thirty thousand feet in the air. It wasn't particularly hard to get a last minute flight to Colorado when you're a Major General for the air force and you label it urgent. (Of course, a little bit of yelling always helped)

I scanned the plane, trying to take my mind off wandering what Landry wanted to talk about. Two young air force personnel sat a few rows in front of me, talking quietly, but not quietly enough.

"…I heard that the General was flying out to Colorado 'cuz he was lonely and needed a shag from his wife!" The young man snorted with what I could only assume was laughter, but I didn't think it was funny at all. In fact, I thought it was damn right stupid and if they survived this flight, I would owe myself a beer. I still had 5 painstaking hours until I saw my wife again. The next five hours would probably be the death of me and hopefully not Sam.


	2. Hurting

**A/N: I forgot to do this last chapter so…I have had this for donkeys years and I thought, let's make people sad *evil grin*…Thanks for all 2 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG1 or anything like that. *SOB SOB* All I want for Christmas is Daniel Jackson or any of them…please Santa?**

Sam's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut, while my hand rubbed my stomach absently. She was gone! My unborn baby was gone! For the millionth time since I found out, I cried, warm tears streaking my battered face, and the salt stung slightly in the un-bandaged cuts. They had killed her…the small miracle of life inside of me and it was entirely my fault.

I felt a hand wrap around mine but I jerked it away. I didn't want anyone, not Daniel, not Teal'c…Not even Jack, to see me like this.

"Sam…" Daniel's voice was soft and caring.

"Go away!" I snapped through clenched teeth, "I want to be alone!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I don't give a flying monkeys ASS what you think, Daniel! Just leave me alone!" I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow of one of the infirmary beds, every inch of my body—inside and out—hurting as I did so. Dr Lam had said I sustained severe internal bleeding, massive blood loss, lacerations and burns to my most of my body, but I didn't need a doctor to know that. It hurt like hell, and it kept reminding me that if I had fought them off, if I had called out for help that my baby would still be alive right now and I would be in Jack's warm bed right now. But, I hadn't and it had cost her, her life. And for that I would never forgive myself. I tried to not think about what happened and to think about Jack, but every time I did, I imagined him forgiving me. I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I had been tortured, beaten, starved and raped, while watching; my friends have the same done to them. Only Vala and I had been raped, though they seemed to take a liking to me more than her. It was my fault that my friends had been hurt, and that my baby had died.

I urged myself to sleep, to forget about it all, just for a while, but I was scared that the memories of when I could feel the baby was gone would come back and haunt me. I didn't want to deal with that. Not now. Not ever!

Someone cleared his or her throat beside my bed, making me roll over slowly. Landry had shed his dress-blue jacket, and was left wearing his tight white shirt and dress blue pants.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. Take all the time you need off. I don't expect to see you at work for a while."

I nodded, and I could see he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. He was about to leave, when I stopped him.

"Sir, what about Jack?"

Landry spun on his heals to face me.

"He's on his way here, Colonel. Now just get some rest. He'll be here soon."

With that he left, and I took his advice.

Carolyn walked past my bed.

"Dr? Can I get something to help me sleep?"

"Are you sure?" She asked like I still had the baby inside of me.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

She returned 5 minutes later with sleeping pills and a glass of water. I swallowed them down, and in minutes, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks POV

I jumped out of the Jeep and headed straight for Landry. His gray hair was messed by the wind and he smiled as a greeting, while his eyes showed none of the spark.

"Hank! Where is Colonel O'Neill?" I demanded, not stopping walking.

"In the infirmary. She is not in the best shape. She will barely talk to anyone and when she does, it's to swear obscenities at them."

"Sam?" I stopped to look at the General and he nodded slightly. That was one thing I couldn't imagine her doing.

"She was kidnapped and tortured by a group of outlaws on P4x-298. They…she sustained many physical injuries but none as bad as the mental one. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Jack, but the colonel lost the baby."

Everything froze. Time slowed down, my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear. The baby? My knees were shaking as I sprinted down the familiar halls to the staircase that led me down to the next floor, where the infirmary was. I pushed my way past people, not bothering with being polite. Two names kept flashing through my head. Sam. Baby. Sam. Baby.

I finally reached the infirmary, where Daniel stood in the doorway, sipping a coffee slowly. On seeing me, he pulled the cup from his swollen lips and his jaw muscles tensed.

"Jack. I am so sorry."

I could see that he meant it, so I nodded once, not trusting myself enough to speak.

I searched the room, barely noticing Vala, Teal'c and Cameron on their own beds, before I saw what I was looking for. Sam was curled up in a ball on her bed and even though the blankets covered her, I could see the bandages wrapped around her hands and arms. Her hair was out and covering her face, so I couldn't see her eyes. I needed to see her eyes. Seeing her like this meant she was alive, but seeing her eyes, let me know how she was feeling. Sam was never one to tell anyone how she was feeling. She was too strong for that so the only way I knew to read her after all this time was by looking in her blue eyes.

I raced over to her side.

"Sam…" Her name flew out of my mouth but it didn't sound like me.

I could see that it took all her strength to roll over and her eyes lit up slightly, but not nearly, as much as they did when she usually saw me, then it died down. It was gone. The funny, stubborn, eccentric Samantha Carter that I knew was gone, although I hoped she was still in there…somewhere.

"Jack, the baby…she's…she's…" Her eyes were red from crying but that still didn't hide the tears that were welling up in them. She was trying not to cry. At least the stubborn part of her personality was still there.

I took her un-bandaged hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"I know, sweetie." I whispered.

Tears fell silently down my cheeks and onto her hand. I got up and looked around, searching for a spare bed. To my luck, there was one next to Sam's so I pulled it over next to her, and lay as close as I dared without hurting her. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and cried. I knew how much Sam was looking forward to being a mom, and now that dream was shattered. I knew I had been looking forward to being a parent again, even after what happened to Charlie.

"Jack?" Sam's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I pulled away, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face, to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, Sam."

"I'm sorry. For everything." She swallowed, but I shook my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should've protected you but I didn't. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Jack! This is really happening, isn't it? Our daughter is really gone forever!"

I held her tight, knowing that all I could do for her right now was to let her know I was there for her.


	4. back to work

**A/N: Chapter 4 finally...YAY! This is the longest story I've written. Well for Stargate anyway and published. I really really like reviews #hint hint#. I've also been told by my friend JackSam200(if you haven't read her stories, you should) that I am evil, so if you agree with her, tell me. It lifts my spirits. BTW, I am not sure how long it takes to get from earth to a planet so...anyone who knows, can you please tell me. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer:****As****you****all****know,****I****don't****own****Stargate.****They****are****owned****by****MGM,****not****me****unfortunately.****I****do****own****the****plot,****though****I****get****no****money****from****it.****ENJOY!**

Sam's POV

~1 month later~

I walked through the Stargate behind Daniel. Precisely 3.4 minutes later, I emerged at P3x-411; fixing my hat that had been skewed on the trip there, and let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding. It had been a month since I went on the mission that took my baby's life. I argued with Landry _and_Jack until my face was the colour of Jell-o, telling them that I was fine to work, and that I didn't need time off, but they wouldn't listen. Stubborn males…

I was ordered a months leave which, according to Jack, wasn't nearly enough, since the trauma of losing a child wasn't something you could get over that quickly. I knew he was hurting, even if he didn't show it, I knew. Because I felt it too, and although it wasn't as bad as his pain, it hurt. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose one child, then lose another. For the next month I had lazed around the house, doing nothing but thinking. Thinking about anything but what happened on , I did come up with another theory about quantum physics.

Daniel laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam. Are you okay?"

I nodded and took a deep breath through pursed lips. I noticed that all eyes were on me, but I ignored them, walked down the steps, and took in my surroundings. It was just the type of planet Jack hated; trees for as far as the eye could see, save for a small village that sat on the mouth of the river. The remains of an old temple were green with moss, about 10 meters in front of us.

"Wait there, will you guys?" I heard Cameron instruct the team quietly, before his footsteps got nearer to me.

"How are you doing, Colonel?" His voice was soft and soothing.

"I'm good, Cam."

"You know, my mom used to say…"

"COLONEL CARTER! COLONEL MITCHELLE!" Teal'c's loud voice cut through the air, a twinge of urgency in it.

Cameron and I raced back over to the rest of the team, who were now crouched behind a row of shrubbery.

"There was a small explosion up ahead. I think it would be wise to explore." I cocked my gun and didn't have to be told twice. I directed Daniel and Teal'c to cover us, while Vala, Cam and I took up front. We crouched/ran towards the small village that lay at the bottom of the hill, with our guns or well in Teal'c's case, staff weapon, drawn in front of us. Smoke drifted up towards us from a pit that was red with hot ashes, surrounding us in a thick layer of haze. I planted my feet in the dirt, and made my way slowly down the hill. When I reached the bottom, I slid the gun strap off my shoulder, turned the safety off, and aimed it around the village. I approached the closest of many huts, pushing the creaking old door open, and aiming my gun around inside. The space was bare, save for a few rugs and pillows.

"Sam!" I turned around, to face Daniel who was crouched over the pit that contained the explosion.

"What is it Daniel?"

he looked up, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I think I found what caused the explosion." I sighed at his subtleness, before making my way over to him.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it looks like a finely ground powder version of Naqhuada. There is very little here, though."

"How do you know what it is? And who are you?"

We all spun around, our guns pointed at the source of the voice. Standing at the hill we came down was a tall handsome man, with a crop of black hair hanging to his shoulders, and a rough satchel bag hanging over his shoulder. The mans chest was bare, leaving him only in long frayed pants, that had the knees blown out of them.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you? And what is your business here?" He seemed to be addressing me.

I stepped forward, and held my gun up to show we didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter. This is Dr Jackson," I pointed to Daniel, who was standing now, "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala." Vala was smiling at him flirtatiously, making me roll my eyes.

"Where are you from?" He eyed us suspiciously.

"A planet called Earth. We are explorers." Daniel answered.

The mans eyes moved over us, then settled back on me. He seemed drawn to me. It could be that he thought I was in charge, but I wasn't. Cam and I shared the authority.

"My name is Farrin. I live here, with what remains of my family."

"What remains?" I asked, trying to push the ache in my heart down, from the mention of family. My hand trailed absently over my stomach, and I could still feel the scar under my BDUs where they removed the baby.

"Yes. It is only my sister Emily, my brother Darrin and I left. The Goa'uld," his eyes flashed briefly to Teal'c, "attacked our village, many moons ago. I am afraid we were the only ones to survive. We have had to hunt our own food. That's where I was, with Emily and Darrin, when we heard the Great Ring activate. I came to investigate."

"How come you trust us?" Cameron asked.

Farrin's eyes drifted to him.

"I do not. Not fully. But only one of you is Jaffa, and you do not seem like any Goa'uld."

"He is a friend."

"Indeed! I no longer serve Apophis. I rebelled against him many years ago." Teal'c assured him.

"Let us help you, Farrin." I suggested softly, but he shook his head, and stepped closer to me, before laying a hand on my forehead. Startled, I tried to grab his hand, but he spoke before I did.

"It is me who can help you, Samantha." He murmured.

A slight sting shot through my head, then to my stomach. I cried out briefly, then collapsed to the ground, panting. I pressed my hands to my stomach, trying to dull the pain, when I noticed it was swollen. I gasped in surprise, and looked down at it. It was the size of how far pregnant I would be right now. 7 months. Tears streamed down my face, as I cradled my stomach. I barely noticed Daniel and Vala at my side, while Teal'c and Cameron restrained Farrin.

I didn't know how, and frankly I didn't exactly care, my baby was alive, and growing inside of me. I was going to be a mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am very, very, very sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I would like to thank (Geez, I feel like I'm getting an Oscar) all the people who reviewed, because you are my inspiration…and so is JackSam200 (who I am currently writing a story with, called Professor Jackson and the twins…I think). Thanx. Again sorry it took so long. I had a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Damn you Santa! I didn't get what I wished for, because I'm still writing this. If he had given me Daniel or Jack or I might have even settled for Walter or Siler, I would be able to say I owned them…but I don't.**

**Jack's POV**

I watched from the end of the ramp as the Stargate whirled to life; the kawoosh launching towards me, missing me by a few meters, but somehow I wasn't even fazed by it. Worry for my wife swirled in the pit of my stomach. SG-1 wasn't due back for another 3 hours, yet as the Stargate activated, and their Iris code was sent through, I couldn't help thinking the worst. What if something happened to Carter? What if this standard mission turned out to be a too well known ambush?

Daniel stepped through first with a teenage girl and what looked to be an older brother in tow behind him. Vala was next, with her hand firmly wrapped around the arm of a no-shirted man. Typical. Finally, Sam emerged, being supported by Mitchell and T. I raced to her side, with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. I cupped Sam's face in my hands, and she looked at me with glistening sapphire eyes, a weak smile plastered on her face.

Cam was calling for a medical team to the 'Gate room, but I barely heard him as I searched Sam for injuries. She seemed fine. Looking over her, and her swollen stomach, I couldn't find anything… My breath caught in my throat. HOLY HANNAH!!!

"Carter…" was all that I could get out.

"I know, Jack."

Dr Lam arrived behind me with a gurney, which I helped Sam onto, before they wheeled her away to the infirmary. I didn't leave her side, even when Lam was performing her tests.

Lam applied the gel to Carter's stomach, and I felt her squeeze on my hand briefly. The doc moved the wand over the gel, and as a picture erupted onto the screen, I remembered the first time I saw Charlie. I'd been thinking of him a lot in the past 7 months, though more in the last month, than before that.

"Listen Jack. Our baby's back." Sam whispered.

And it was true. A steady rhythm of our child's heartbeat filled the tense silence in the infirmary, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to escape. How was this possible?

I took a step back, my hand slipping free from Sam's grasp. I took another step. Then another. I spun on my heels, and walked. Quickly. It then turned into a run. I slammed my hand to the elevator button and seconds later, the doors opened, and I got in.

What seemed years later, I arrived on sub-level-something -or-other and raced towards the prisoner cells. The first door I found, revealed an empty room, as did the next cell. And the next. I finally found what I was looking for. Inside the 4th cell, was the same group of kids that came through the 'Gate.

The girl looked terrified.

"Who are you, and where did you take us?" The eldest of the males asked.

"The question is who are you?"

"I am Farrin, this is Darrin, and Emily."

"Well, I'm Jack O'Neill. This is Earth. And that woman who was being supported as she came through the Stargate was my wife. I want to know what the hell happened on your planet."

"I don't know anything about that. Emily and I returned to the camp, and these people had Darrin…"

"I gave her what she most desired." Darrin lifted his head out of his hands.

"What?"

"Samantha. I gave what she wanted the most. I saw that she had pain from the loss of her—you're child, so I gave her the thing she most desired. A baby."

"You idiot!" Farrin hissed.

I still didn't understand. "How?"

"We're not saying any more." Farrin shot a look at his brother who lowered his head back into his hands. I looked at Emily. Her eyes glistened with tears, and I felt sorry for the poor kid. I backed out of the room slowly, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour. A part of me was saying wake up, and get back to reality. The other part was telling me that I didn't want anything to change, that I didn't want to know how they brought our child back, and that I should just go along for the ride.

I felt someone behind me as I shut the door, and when I turned, Teal'c stood with his hands behind his back.

"Hey T!" I feigned my usual cheeriness. I knew I should have been happy, but something wasn't right. You can't just try for a month to get over losing a child—another child, to specific—and then have it thrown back in your face, by some goddamn alien, who thinks he's god.

"Are you alright, O'Neill?"

_No, of bloody course I'm not._

"Fine. You?"

And then he raised that damn eyebrow.

"I am indeed fine, although you should not be. Yes?"

I started walking, but knew he'd be following. As I got to the elevator, away from the ears of the airman guarding the doors (which mind you I didn't notice before), I answered. It's not that I didn't trust them, it's just where most of the gossip started from around here was from the airmen that no one notices were there.

"Okay. You got me. I lied. I'm not all right Teal'c. With anything in the world. No, let me rephrase that, the galaxy. Sometimes, I just wish I'd never joined the damn air force. Then everything would be normal."

"If you never joined the air force, would you have never met Colonel Carter?"

"Oh…" I hadn't thought 'bout that aspect. A life without Carter would just be... plain weird. "I suppose you're right."

I pushed the button on the elevator, and then turned back to him.

"But what I mean, is that, if I never joined the air force, Sam wouldn't have lost the baby, and none of this would have happened."

The elevator doors opened and I stepped in, leaving a stunned, if that's possible, Teal'c behind me.

I pressed the button, a million emotions running through my body, and as the doors closed and I pressed the button for the personnel quarters, I felt a hand on my arm. I hadn't even noticed anyone else in the elevator.

"Jack, are you okay?" Sam asked when I turned around.

"What makes you think I wouldn't be, Carter?"

I could see that hurt her, by the way she winced, but she recovered quickly.

"Well, to begin with, you just called me Carter. And then there's the fact that you just ran out of the room, when Lam was doing the ultrasound, of our baby. Don't take this the wrong way but, I don' think you are really happy that our baby's alive. I just don't know why? I mean isn't this what you've been wishing for this last month. I know I have."

"Well, yes, but this isn't normal, Sam. I mean, our baby…our baby was dead. You should, of all people, know that there is no scientific way that any of this should be able to happen." I cupped her face in my hands.

"But it did happen and that is all I really care about, Jack."

I sighed. She was right. That was all that really mattered in the long run.

"What now?" I asked, pulling my hands away from her face.

"Lam said I should get some rest, and if you've got nothing to do…" her voice trailed off and I smiled as the doors slid open.

I placed my hand on her stomach as we walked out of the elevator into the hall. A few air force personnel who hadn't already heard the news, stared our way, but neither of us could care less. We made it to Carter's quarters, and I removed my hand for a second to unlock and open the door, then put it back.

I loved her room away from home. It complimented her, like she complimented me.

A large bookshelf in the corner was crammed full of science journals, and romance novels. On the outside, she didn't look like one to read romance, but once you got to know her, you could see that she was addicted.

Photographs lined every flat surface; some of Jacob, Mark and the kids, a couple of Janet and Cassie, but most of the pictures were of Sam and I. In a gold frame beside the double bed, was a wedding picture almost identical to the one alternate reality Samantha had when she was here. There were slight differences, like the fact that we had gotten married at the lake in Minnesota, and Sam's hair had been longer than Samantha's.

Sam broke away, and crossed to her draws, pulling out a fresh tank top, and briefs. I sat down on the edge of the bed, removing my sneakers and my jacket and watched as she pulled off her black BDU shirt, followed by her pants. She replaced them with the briefs and tank top, and then walked back over to me, her hands cradling her swollen stomach. I pushed my pants off, leaving me only in my boxers and t-shirt, and I grabbed Sam by the waist, pulling her closer to me. She combed her hands through my hair as I kissed her stomach, savoring this moment. I pulled her down next to me on the bed, together lying back, and I leant forward kissing her long and sweet, pushing my hands up her shirt, and running my fingernails lightly over her stomach. She pulled away with a smile, running her hand across my unshaved face. We lay there, just staring at each as I rubbed lazy circles over her stomach. It was a ritual we had come to do every night, before she lost the baby.

"I love you Sam." I whispered as her eyes drifted closed, and I felt her breathing deepen.

"I love you too, Jack," she replied, her words slurring slightly from fatigue, and she laid her forehead against mine.

For eons I watched her sleep, taking in every line and detail of her face, admiring the way her nose twitched as she dreamt. It was in that moment, I knew what I had to do. I slipped off the bed quietly, kissing Sam on the cheek, then pulled on a fresh pair of jeans, and as I did up my sneakers, a felt a tear fall. I didn't want to do this but I knew that because I loved Sam and our baby so much, that I had to do it.


	6. Why?

Waking up, I stretched my arms out, half expecting Jack to be lying there next to me. The sleep had left me refreshed and in a good mood, and opening my eyes, I discovered that he isn't there, but it still didn't bring me down. Cradling my swollen stomach, I swung my legs off the bed, and I stood, rolling my shoulders.

I wondered where he could have gone? Probably knowing Jack, to get some pie. I smiled at the thought, pulling on a pair of pants and slipping into my slippers.

I was pulling Jack's old leather jacket around me, when the alarms blared.

"UNAUTHORISED GATE ACTIVATION! UNAUTHOSRISED GATE ACTIVATION!" an automated voice said, and curious I headed towards the control room.

The baby kicked gently as I got to the elevator, and I laughed, rubbing the spot tenderly. The elevator doors opened, and I stepped in beside Daniel, who was sipping his coffee like there was no tomorrow.

"Morning" he smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. I mean, I don't even feel like I ever lost the baby, you know?"

"Good. I know the circumstances were…different. I'm just glad you're feeling alright."

I rested my hand on his arm. "Thanks Daniel. That means a lot."

We let silence go by, before I asked if he'd seen Jack this morning.

"Oh! Uh, no I'm sorry I haven't. But, I'm sure he will be there when we get there." As if on cue, the doors opened, and we stepped out, heading towards the control room. Sergeant Harriman sat at his workstation, General Landry behind him. Cam, Teal'c and Vala were there too, but there was no sign of Jack. Until, I looked out the glass towards the open Stargate, and spotted him, with Farrin firmly in a headlock, a gun pointed to the mans' head.

"Jack, what the hell?" Daniel mumbled.

"Shut the gate down." I encouraged the sergeant, but Landry shook his head.

"General O'Neill has announced that if we shut it down, he will shoot the boy."

"Jack?" My voice was shaking, and my mood had plummeted. Seeing me, Jack's jaw tensed.

He just looked at me, and wrestled with Farrin then they both fell though the Stargate, just before the wormhole cut off.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. This wasn't happening. What just happened? Jack had just held a boy hostage, and then jumped through the Stargate with him.

"Dial the gate again!" I ordered, shoving the Sergeant out of the way. The Chevrons wouldn't lock.

"No! No, Jack! Don't do this!" I fell to my knees cradling my stomach. I knew he blamed himself for our baby's death, but she was alive again. Everything was going to be okay.

"He's gone." I whispered to myself. "Why is he gone?" Daniel knelt beside me, and pulling me into his arms, I cried against his shoulder.

"Shh, Sam. We're going to find him. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. It took a while, but I have bee swamped with exams and assignments so I've only just got around to writing this. Please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who has alerted this and reviewed. You know who you are.**

I was barely aware of Teal'c carrying me to my quarters, or Daniel trying to comfort me. All I could think about was Jack's face. He looked determined. To do what? I felt myself cry harder.

"Why? Why is this happening?" I sobbed, unconsciously clutching Teal'c's shirt in my fists. It didn't make any sense. Last night, he had been fine.

"_I love you, Sam"_

The way he said it seemed normal at the time, but looking back, I could hear the pain in his voice. I had thought it was because of the baby, but…

"Sam." I opened my eyes to Daniel, who was leaning over my bed. I didn't remember being put on the bed, but then again, I didn't remember a lot about what was happening around me.

"I know this is hard, but do you have any idea why Jack kidnapped the boy?"

"He didn't kidnap him!" I snapped, "My Jack wouldn't do that!"

My Jack. It was like I didn't even know him anymore. He wouldn't talk to me after we lost our baby. I thought he blamed me. He said he didn't but, there was something he wasn't telling me.

Closing my eyes tightly as tears burned behind my lids, I heard Daniel sigh, and the mattress creaked with pressure as he sat down beside me. He squeezed my hand briefly.

"I understand how you're feeling."

"Really?" I pulled my hand away, scratching a slight itch on my stomach.

"When Sha're got infested with a Goa'uld, and she left with Apophis, I kept thinking 'why would she do that? How could she forget about everything that we had together?' But then I realised she did it for me."

"What?"

"She had more than one chance to kill me, but she didn't, though sometimes I'd wish she did. Sha're was still in there, and she was leading Apophis away from us. She went with him for me."

I shook my head in confusion.

"My point is Jack had a reason for taking Farrin through the Stargate. It may be unclear to us, but I'd bet my money on it that he did this because he believed it was what was best for you."

"But, he…why would he think that leaving me was the best thing?" More tears slid down my cheeks, as I got to my feet, turning my back to my friend. I felt his eyes burn into my back as I crossed the room to my bookcase. I smiled weakly as I pulled out the most read book in this room. 'Astrophysics for Dummies' was Jack's favourite book, and he would read some every night we were on earth, and as I flicked through the pages, I found myself remembering.

"_Jack, we need to talk." I said, walking into the living, the little pink and blue box in my hand._

_He looked up at me from his book, his eyes sparkling innocently, making what I was about to tell him that much easier._

"_Ya sure ya betcha." Jack swung his legs off the couch, patting the material beside him, and I accepted his invitation. I glanced at the book in his hands with a chuckle. 'Astrophysics for Dummies'._

"_Well, you know how when two people, usually who love each other, have sexual intercourse…"_

"_Hey, I like the sound of this conversation Sammy," I glared at him good-naturedly. Only he could get away with calling me that. "but is there a point to this or are we just going to do it?"_

_I chuckled softly._

"_Not for at least nine months."_

_Silence filled the room, and Jack stared at me open mouthed._

"_Do you mean…Are you…are we…"_

"_Yes." I held up the box in my hand, the test in the other. Reading both carefully, his eyes suddenly lit up. He looked at me, a smile engulfing his face._

"_We're having a baby, Sam!" Jack pulled me close to him, his lips on mine passionately. I groaned when he pulled away, and picked up the book._

"_What are you doing?" I asked giggling as he lifted up my tank top, resting the book on it._

"_I'm teaching our baby about Astrophysics. But," He said quickly, seeing my eye the title of the book, "I am in no way inclining that out baby is a dummy!"_

"_Well, with a father like you, we can only hope, it inherited my brains." I laughed and he looked faux hurt._

"Sam!"  
I snap back to real time at the sound of Daniel's voice, and his hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, and was about to slide the book back into its spot, when a sliver of paper drifted to the floor. Frowning, I bent down to pick it up.

'Sammy,

If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I've decided that both you and our baby are better off without me. I want you to know that I never ever blamed you, for any of this that has happened over the last month. If anything, I couldn't stand to see you blame yourself for my mistakes. I won't let you get hurt because of me. In time, I hope you will find a nice man who accepts you, and who respects you, but until then, please don't forget these words.

**A new adventure starting,  
Filled with sun, sea and sand,  
I'd like to wish you luck,  
As your horizons now expand,  
Its time to say Adios,  
Although I'd really rather say,  
Ver usted de nuevo  
Cos we'll meet again someday**

I love you.'

Then I knew. He didn't blame me for our baby's death. He blamed himself and instead of talking about it, he left. He's really gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this is just really a thought session about everything that has happened. And also, it's in Daniels Point of view, just to mix things up a bit, and see how others people are coping. Let me know what you think of it! Enjoy! (And please review :)**

Daniel was furious. No scrap that, he was beyond furious. How could jack just leave his wife like that? Leave his pregnant wife, to be exact. Sam had goon through so much during her pregnancy, and just as things were looking up for her, he had to go ruin it.

Daniel growled in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, under his glasses. Why couldn't things just be normal, like they were in Civilian life? Sometimes Daniel despised the Stargate being found, and him figuring out how to make it work. Things had happened in the last 10 years that he never would have dreamt of, and he wondered what life would be like if these things never happened. He imagined that he would be married by now, with several children and he would have been settling down for life. Instead he was working his guts out, travelling to other planets and for what? It's not like he got credit for the countless amount of times he and SG-1 had saved the earth from peril.

There was a knock at his door, breaking Daniel from his brooding thoughts, and he looked up to see Teal'c in the doorway.

"Hey," Daniel strained a smile at his friend, indicating for him to come in.

Teal'c bowed his head briefly, entering the archaeologists crowded lab.

"Colonel Carter is resting in her room. I am becoming worried about her health, Daniel Jackson." He said in his usual solemn tone.

The archaeologist sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, me too Teal'c. It's times like these; I wish Janet were still alive. She would know what to do."

Thinking of the late doctor made him smile at the memories they all had with her. She was an amazing woman; who had saved their lives on more than one occasion.

"I believe you two were close?" Teal'c said, lowering his voice, as if it was a big secret that Daniel and Janet had been dating, but in fact, the whole base had known.

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly, diverting his eyes away from his friend. "But, with Sam, Janet would have known the right words to say to her, because they were best friends. I…I am her friend, and I don't know what to say to her. 'Hey Sam, listen, I'm sorry that your husband left you and your unborn child. Besides that, how are you?'"

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow to his friends' statement, but remained quiet. He had found it best to let Daniel get things out of his system, something Daniel was grateful of. No matter how calm he was on the inside sometimes, he was bubbling to let his feelings be known, and having a friend like Teal'c to let him get those feelings out was just what he needed. He thought he could rely on Jack too, but how could he if his own wife couldn't? Again the bubbling feeling exploded in Daniel's stomach, and he slammed his hand onto the desk, before leaping to his feet.

"I am going to talk to Darren!" He exclaimed, running out of the room.

Teal'c stood there a moment, and let a tiny smile escape his lips when Daniel ran back in, breathless.

"I may need this, huh?" He smiled, grabbing his glasses that he had discarded onto the desk earlier.

**A/N: I know, I know. It was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and everything (okay, not everything) will be revealed. Please pleases, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

- 2 –

Darrin was bent over his sisters crying form, his hand rubbing her back soothingly, when the cell door opened, and a man stepped in.

"Where have your people taken Farrin? I demand to know where my brother is!" Darrin growled, jumping to his feet.

Daniel held up his hands.

"Darrin is it? My name is Daniel. I'd like to know where your brother is too, okay? So sit down and we can talk."

Darrin eyed Daniel suspiciously, sitting back down next to Emily. Daniel nodded to the guard who left the room obediently, before Daniel made his way over to the boy.

He wanted answers. He wanted to know where Jack had taken Farrin and why he had abandoned his wife and unborn child.

"Ok. Firstly, I would like to know how you healed Colonel Carter?"

"Who?"

"Oh, um, Samantha."

Darrin sighed, his face hard and Emily answered for him.

"My brother can feel ones desires and he feeds on them, turning what is a wish into a reality. He sensed the desire that Samantha had for her child to be alive again and he gave her that. Is it such a bad thing?"

Daniel sighed.

"I wish it wasn't. But see, it has been a month since she…miscarried, and well, it is hard to try to get over something like that, only to have it brought back again. Jack, Sam's husband, he had already lost a child, and then lost another. He took both deaths very hard." Daniel explained.

"And so now, he does not want his child back?" she asked.

"I…" He couldn't answer that. Did he want his child back? Or was he tired of losing the ones he loved?

Daniel knew how Jack felt. Everyone who mattered to him, died. His parents, Shar'e, Janet. It was getting to cruel to bear, but he was pulling through. He had Vala to help him with that.

And it wasn't like Jack didn't have anyone. He had Sam. His wife. And he had his unborn child. How could he just do this?

"How did you survive?" Daniel asked suddenly.

The pair looked at him, confused.

"The attack from the Goa'uld on your planet?"

Emily nodded, pushing her golden hair from her face.

"Our people were miners. On that day, the mining was to be stopped for the festival of 'Victory', celebrating the anniversary of our ancestors defeating the Goa'uld 100 years ago. However, our father was no where to be seen. The last any one knew, he was in the mines." She looked on the verge of tears again as she reminisced, so Darrin took over the tale.

"Emily, Farrin and I went to find him, and when we did…he had passed. He had a large burn in his chest, unlike anything I had ever seen, and just as we were about to leave to get help, the attack started." He took a deep breath. "We hid in the mine until we could hear no more fighting, and then we discovered everyone dead."

"I am sorry." Daniel said softly.

"Farrin is the eldest of us, Daniel. He was the one who stayed with us and helped us after our people died. Emily was but 5, myself only 9. Farrin was 14, and he was our leader. Please, get him back." Darrin pleaded, looking Daniel in the eye for the first time.

Cam marched up the stairs towards into the control room, walking over to where Sergeant Walter Harriman sat, typing away.  
"Sergeant?"

"Yes Colonel?" Walter turned to face the man.

"Bring up the last address that General O'Neill dialed, will ya?" He ordered, and the technician spun back around, typing in a few commands. The gate address' appeared on the screen and Walter tapped the one at the top.

"That is the one, sir."

Cam stared at it blankly.

"Do we know that planet?"

The sergeant thought for a moment, pulling up a list of gate co-ordinates.

"Uh, yes sir. The planet is called 'Edora'."

"I remember that file. There was an attack on the planet and Colonel O'Neill couldn't get off for three moths. He apparently became close to a woman there…uh…"

"Laira?"

"Yeah, her. Question is, why would he take a kidnapped boy there?"

Walter shrugged, and Cam thanked the man, before making his way up the stairs to General Landry's office.

He knocked on the door, Landry looking up from his file.

"Colonel Mitchell, come in."

Cam did, and stood in front of the general's desk.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"Sir, I would like permission to take a team to P5C-768." Cam requested.  
"What for?"  
Cam explained what he had just learnt from the computer and Landry listened intently, absently tapping his fingers on the file under his hand.

"So you are saying that General O'Neill kidnapped the boy who gave his child back to him, then took him to a planet that he hasn't been to in about nine years?"

Cam nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I am sorry, Colonel, but if O'Neill is on Edora, then I will not risk a team going there after what he threatened."

"Oh, come on General. He wouldn't kill that boy, and we both know that."

"I know, but I will not take that chance. I have already discussed the situation with the president and he has instructed me to not go after Jack. I am sorry, Colonel."

Cam nodded.

"You tell that to his pregnant wife sir, because I sure as hell won't."

"Colonel Mitchell, just because you are in a relationship with my daughter, does not mean that I will tolerate your rudeness."

"Of course sir. But Sam is laying in her room, wondering what she did wrong that made General O'Neill leave her. And if he did leave her, then she at least deserves to know why face to face."

Landry sighed.

"I wish I could, but I am not going to disobey a direct order." Cam went to protest but Landry cut him off. "Dismissed, Colonel."

Cam nodded, turned and left the room.

**A/N: **I realize this took so long, but I have had a lot going on. Where I live in Australia is going through the worst floods we have experienced since the 70's and I also had school before that, and it didn't help that I had a major story block. However, I sat down and figured it all out, so the chapters should be updated more regularly now! Pleases review! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Blah Blah Blah...**

Jack stepped through the gate, tears stinging his vision, and he immediately lowered the gun from Farrin, dropping to his knees.

He had wanted to leave with the boy, that's all, not have to face Sam. But of course she had been there, begging him not to go. He had almost stayed; he wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't.

"What do you want with me?" Farrin hissed. "All my brother tried to do was help you and your wife, but you treat us like we are some criminals. Why?"

Jack sighed shakily, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"I-" He was cut of by the villagers approaching, and Jack looked up at them, instantly recognizing one of the men making his way over.

"Jack?" The man said.

"Garan." Jack stood, hugging the young man.

Garan smiled, and hugged back, happy to see him again after so long.

Jack pulled back and looked him over.

"God, you have grown. How are ya?"

"Fine. And you? How is life on earth?"

Jack's smile faltered and he looked at the ground.

"Fine."

Garan smiled curiously at him, before turning his attention to Farrin.

"Who is your friend?"

"I am not his friend. My name is Farrin. Where are we?"

"Oh, I apologize. You are on Edora. Please, follow me. Mother will be pleased to see you." Garan said, leading the two men back to the hut that Jack had been so familiar with at one stage.

"Farrin, these people are good people. Please, just go with it. I didn't want to drag you into this, but you were my only way."

Before Farrin could answer, they entered the house.

"Mother, I have a surprise for you." Garan called and moments later, Laira appeared, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"What-Oh Lord! Jack!" She grinned, throwing herself at the man, hugging him tight.

"Hey Laira." He said softly, ignoring Farrin's curious glance.

She pulled away with a smile, looking up at him.

"You haven't changed much. Except for the silver hair."

Jack laughed.

"Neither have you. This is Farrin, a friend of mine."

Laira greeted the boy.

"You men must be hungry. Please come. You too, Garan."

"I cannot mother. If I do not get home, Jade will have my insides for tea." He laughed.

"Jade? Your wife?"

Garan nodded proudly.

"Congratulations." Jack smiled.

'Thank you." He turned to his mother. "I will come around again later." With that he departed, and Laira ushered them into the kitchen, seating them at a small wooden table.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from somewhere else in the house, and she sighed.

"Jonathan! Jonathan, come out here, please."

"Coming momma!" A little voice called, and Jack froze, looking over at Laira.

"Jonathan?" He asked, and a small smile appeared on her face.

A little boy ran into the kitchen. He had a short crop of brown hair, chocolate brown eyes glittering with happiness.

Laira nodded, then turned to Jonathan.

"What have I told you about playing in the house?" She scolded the child gently, and he grinned cheekily.

"Not to! But Khai is sick and Peta doesn't want to play today." He looked at Jack curiously.

"Who is that?"

Jack stood and walked over to him.

"I am Jack. I am an old friend of your moms." He said, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

"Did you come through the Stargate?"

Jack nodded.

"You are my father!" He declared with a grin.

"Jonathan, go play outside." Laira said, shooing the child through the door.

"My…son?" Jack choked out. He knew there had been a slight possibility; after all, he had shared more than one night with her after she had asked him for a child, however he had never thought about it.

"I should have told you, but, I couldn't. You said that you would come back one day, and I waited. But now, we can be a family. Like we always wanted." Laira took Jack's hands with a smile, but it quickly faded as she felt the cool golden wedding band against her fingers.

She pulled away and looked at his hand.

"You are married?"

Jack nodded, staring at the ring sadly.

"Yeah."

"To Major Carter?"

"It is Colonel now…but yes."

Laira took a deep breath.

"Where is she? Why is she not here?"

Jack looked at the ground, memories of his wife crying out for him not to leave flooding his mind.

"I have to go, Laira. I am sorry." He pulled away from her, starting for the door.

"Jack, wait! What about your son? What about Jonathan and I? You promised me…"

'"I know! I promised you a life that I can't give you! I have never been able to give you what you needed!"

"But you did. You gave me a child." And for a moment, it wasn't Laira talking. Instead it was Sam, and she was cradling her stomach.

"And it was taken away from us! It is my fault!"

"Jack? What are speaking of? Jonathan is fine, and nothing is your fault." It was Laira again and Jack shook his head, realizing that he had tears threatening to spill, and he grabbed Farrin lightly, leading them out of the house.

"Jack? Please don't go!" It was Sam's voice begging him, and he declared that he was going crazy. He ignored Laira, heading for the Stargate.

"Dial your planet." He instructed Farrin, and with a glare, the boy did as he was instructed.

"Jack…Jack!" Laira was calling to him, but as the Stargate whooshed to life, he took Farrin's arm and walked through the wormhole.


	11. Chapter 11

"UNAUTHORIZED GATE ACTIVATION!" Walter called through the speakers, waking Sam from her cat nap. Her heart leapt at the words, hope swelling in her stomach. What if it was Jack returning?

As fast as she could, Sam got to her feet, and made her way up to the control room. The last time she had been in here, Jack had left her and the memory stung her slightly.

"It is coming from Edora, sir." Walter announced to General Landry.

"Edora?" Sam asked, confused.

"Open the Iris, Sergeant." He instructed, and the Iris opened, revealing the glittering blue wormhole.

"Security team, stand by."

The men aimed their guns at the 'Gate as it rippled, a woman with curly brown hair stepping into the Gate Room. She was dressed in a simple brown tunic, a piece of rope around her waist.

She looked around, her eyes finally landing on Sam standing behind the glass and immediately the two women recognized each other and Sam felt the hope she had been unconsciously clinging onto, die down. She had hoped that maybe Jack had changed his mind and was coming back to her.

"Sir that is Laira, a woman we met on Edora nine years ago." Sam told Landry who then ordered the soldiers to stand down.

She made her way down into the Gate Room, a small smile on her face.

"Laira, it is a surprise to see you." Sam said, shaking the woman's hand.

Laira looked Sam over, noticing her swollen stomach and smiled to herself sadly.

"Colonel Carter, just who I came to see."

Sam looked at her confused.

"Me? Why?"

"May we talk somewhere private?"

Landry nodded to Sam.

"I am General Landry, head of this facility. Please, follow me."

He led them up into the briefing room, seating them around the table.

"What can we do for you?"

"I came to tell you that Jack O'Neill was recently on Edora."

Sam sat up straighter.

"When? And what do you mean 'was'? Is he gone now?"

Laira nodded.

"He left just before I came here to see you. He was with a boy, Farrin. He was nervous…I felt that he wasn't supposed to be there."

"Do you know where he went?" Sam asked, but the other woman shook her head.

"I did hear him tell the boy to dial his planet, but I am afraid I don't know where that is."

The colonel's heart leapt at Laira's words and she struggled to stay calm, fidgeting in her chair.  
"We do." She looked over to the general with pleading eyes. "Please sir, we know where he went. Can we not-"

Landry held up a hand to silence Sam and shook his head to her, watching her eyes fill with pain and she clenched her jaw tight, looking down at the table.

"Miss Laira, it was honorable that you travelled through the Stargate to tell us this and it is greatly appreciated. If there is anything we can do for you—"

"But sir, what about Jack?" Sam interrupted, unable to stop herself. This was her husband she was talking about, and she wasn't about to give up on finding him, no matter of the things he had done. Landry looked irritated but searching her face, he sighed.  
"Colonel, I have already had this conversation with Colonel Mitchell and as I explained to him, I have orders to not go after him. I—"

"Sir, that's my husband! The father of my child! I can't just sit around knowing where he is and not go after him!"  
"Colonel…"

Sam stood up suddenly, fighting back tears and she excused herself from the room, feeling the eyes on her back.

Laira returned to Edora soon after that and Sam watched from the doorway, her hands circling her engorged stomach. Laira walked up the ramp, stopping before the wormhole and she turned back to Sam, her eyes furrowed with sadness.

"I am sorry I couldn't stop him, Colonel. And I wish you the best with finding him," She said sincerely and Sam nodded.

"Thank you, Laira."

The woman turned and disappeared into the wormhole, Sam watching her but not really seeing.  
That was it. Laira came through to tell them that Jack had been there and they had a chance to do something, to find him and Farrin but Landry wouldn't let them. It was over. Unless Jack came back to Earth, which would be giving himself in and get him imprisoned or court-martialed, she was never going to see her husband again. Her child would never know a father and Sam realized she had nothing left.  
Something constricted in her chest and suddenly it was hard to breathe without him. Jack was her oxygen and now he was gone. Gasping, Sam felt agony tear through her stomach and tears started spilling from her eyes, the pain unbearable as she clung to the wall to stop from falling to the floor. It was the mission all over again, her insides aching and she couldn't help herself as she collapsed, her arms wrapped around her middle and pain contorting her face and everything went black as unconsciousness over took her.

A/N: It's been almost a year since I updated and I am super-duper sorry! This, I don't think, is my best chapter but I think I have this story planned out now, so HOPEFULLY it will finished soon :D Thanks for sticking with it and please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An incessant beep. The smell of antiseptic and sterilisation. A bright, blinding white light shining down on her.

Samantha Carter opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the light and a warm hand was secured firmly around hers, the owner of the hand shifting and dark hair fell over Sam's face, a familiar face torn with concern looking down at her.

"Hey Vala," Sam said quietly and she saw her friends lips tug into a weak smile, her arms wrapping themselves securely around her body.

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad you're finally awake," Vala whispered and Sam gasped in pain as a contraction tore through her stomach, tears stinging her eyes.

Vala pulled away and called out for Doctor Lee as Sam sat back panting, clutching her belly carefully.

Caroline strode in and made her way straight over to her patient.

"Colonel Carter, I know this is going to come as a surprise but you're in labour so I need you to—"

"No," She moaned, shaking her head. "I can't be in labour; I'm too early! I'm only 7 months!"

"I'm aware of that, but the stress of recent events has caused the baby some distress and you've gone into premature labour."

Tears leaked down Sam's face and Vala clutched to her friends hand hard, fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"SG-1 to report to briefing room!" Walter's voice boomed across the speakers and reluctantly, Vala made her way up stairs.

::SG-1::

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, SG-1," Landry said as he strode into the briefing room and Cam saluted the man, the rest of the group nodding at his presence.

"What's this about, Sir?"

Landry gazed at them all, noting the identical expressions of worry and suspense on their faces, both for his reason to summoning them and to Sam and her child's condition.

"I was just on the phone with the President, and I have my orders to send you on a rescue mission to Edora."

There was silence for a long moment as the team exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry Sir….what? Why the sudden change of mind?"

"A rescue mission? To rescue who? Jack or Farrin?" Daniel asked and Landry held his hand up to silence them.

"I'll leave that decision up to you, Dr Jackson. As for the sudden change of mind, Colonel, I wouldn't know, but if you'd like to take it up with the President, you can." He paused, almost hesitantly. "Colonel Carter is downstairs in premature labour and I know that despite General O'Neil's actions, he would want to know such a thing. You leave in half an hour, SG-1. Dismissed."

::SG-1::

Sam sobbed as another contraction ripped through her and she threw her head back into the pillow, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Oh god," she cried out, her hands fisting into the sheets and Vala's hand brushed hair from her face soothingly.

The rest of the team stood next to the bed, trying not to crowd her, but trying to support her all the same.

"You bring him back, you hear?" Sam gasped when the contraction passed and Daniel squeezed her hand.

"I promise Sam."

"Amen to that," Cam put in, giving her a gentle smile. "You just make sure that you and that baby are okay, got it?"

Sam gave him a weak smile and a nod.

"You had better get going now," she told them and Vala secured her in a hug for as long as she could before Daniel pulled her off gently.

::SG-1::

The 'Gate Kawooshed on and birds scattered, squawking in protest as SG-1 stepped through onto the planet, Cam sliding his sunglasses over his eyes.

Jack O'Neil watched from behind the trees as the team made their way down the hill towards the remains of the village where Farrin stood by the fire, warming his hands. He couldn't hear their conversation but he knew they were here looking for him; he was surprised Landry and the president had allowed them to come after him, especially after his threat against Farrin's life.

Backing away, Jack turned on his heels and headed back into the dense foliage, his heart a heavy weight in his chest when he thought of Sam back on Earth. He knew he could never go back; it wasn't that he was scared of being court-martialled or having to retire-that was something he had had to face several times over the years. He was scared of Sam's rejection of him, her anger and hate for him would surely be too much to handle.

All he had to do was make sure SG-1 didn't find him to take him back to Earth which should be easy; after all, they couldn't search a whole planet.

He had been walking for almost an hour now and though his original plan was to get as far away from the team as he could, his intentions were not to get lost in this damned forest.

He, Jack O'Neil, General in the US Air Force, ex-Black Ops, was lost. Granted, his mind wasn't set on where he was going and he had no prior knowledge of the terrain.

With a growl, he kicked a nearby tree, letting out a curse as pain surged up his foot.

::SG-1::

Daniel Jackson made his way through the trees; his Barretta aimed out in front him as Vala crept behind him, her eyes scanning the dense forest for any movement.

They had been searching for an hour with no luck of finding Jack and the more he thought of Sam back home, in premature labour, the more he felt anger towards Jack. Farrin hadn't been of much help, stating that when the 'Gate had begun dialling, Jack had fled into the trees, but his directions were vague.

There was a muffled curse from somewhere to his right and Daniel froze, holding his hand up to Vala who stopped, holding her breath. Cautiously, aiming his gun higher, he snuck through the trees towards the sound.

Jack stood with his back to his friend, apparently unaware of his presence and, putting his gun away, Daniel cleared his throat.

The General spun around quickly, instinctively throwing his fist out and it connected with Daniel's jaw, the younger man toppling to the ground.

"Aw shit Daniel!" Jack snapped but before he knew it, he was laying on his back, Daniel's fist smashing into the side of his face. He grabbed at his friend's wrist, trying to wrestle him off him but Daniel thrust his knee into the older man's groin. Jack landed a blow to Daniel's stomach and winded, the archaeologist rolled off, holding his gut.

"What the hell are you doing, Jackson?" Jack snarled, wincing in pain as he sat up.

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel growled, kicking at his friend who dodged it.

"I know I screwed up! I get it! But I cannot go back, not matter how much I'd love to!"

"I take back what I just said, Jack!" Daniel landed a punch to Jack's jaw as he straddled the man. "You're a _selfish_ son of a bitch! You think of no one but yourself!"

"You wouldn't understand-"

"You're right! I don't understand! Your wife has just gone into premature labour and all you can worry about is yourself!"

Jack froze in his struggle against the younger man and his breath hitched.

"What?"

"Sam is in labour, Jack."

Both men sat back, Daniel sliding off him, as Jack took in the news. If Carter or their baby weren't okay at the end of all of this, it would be his fault.

"Can you deal with the guilt, if they don't make it?" Daniel started gently, "Can you deal with it, knowing that you could have been with her, but instead you were cowering away on some god-forsaken planet?"

Jack snarled but shook his head, standing quickly.

"Which way is the Stargate?"

::SG-1::

Sam felt liquid gush from her body and she cried out weakly for the Doctor, knowing that soon, her baby would be out in the world. She sobbed as another contraction throbbed through her stomach. They were getting closer together and the drugs weren't working as much as she had hoped.

"It's going to be okay, Sam, honey," A deep, familiar voice cooed to her and she struggled to open her eyes through the pain, a face that she thought never to see again appearing over her.

"Jack?" She sobbed and he nodded, tears sparking his dark eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him, gripping his hand hard. "Is it really you?"

"Yes sweetie, it's really me….I'm so sorry I left."

Sam let out a sob and pulled him down for a kiss, breaking it short when a thrum of pain flared up in her abdomen again.

"It's time!" Dr Lam declared from between Sam's legs. "Sam, when the next contraction comes, I need you to start pushing okay? Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded and beared down as another contraction pulsed through her tired body.

"Oh, I don't think I can do this, Jack!" She moaned into his shoulder, sweat beading her skin and he dabbed it away with a cloth that a nurse handed him.

"Yes, you can. Come on, keep pushing and very soon we'll have our baby back. Our beautiful baby girl."

Sam beared down again and screamed, clutching to her husband fiercely.

An hour and a half later, Caroline said the words that Sam had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Just one more push, Sam, and your baby will be here. Big push!"

"I love you, Sammie," Jack encouraged, kissing her forehead and Sam cried as the baby slipped from her body into Dr Lam's waiting hands.

She laid back, panting, tears of joy mixing with her sweaty face as Caroline cleaned the precious baby girl. Jack cut the umbilical cord, his face covered in the biggest grin Sam had ever seen and he cradled his child, slipping her into her mother's arms.

Sam let a sniffle of relief, hugging her daughter closer to her chest and the baby's wailing as she took breaths was like music to her ears.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack placed a kiss to his girl's foreheads, almost as in goodbye because he knew that any moment now, airman would storm in to arrest him.

"She needs a name," He stated softly.

"Michelle Grace O'Neil," She said without hesitation and Michelle quietened immediately, her large blue eyes gazing from one parent to the other.

"I think she likes it," Jack chuckled just as the door swung open and 3 Airman removed Jack from the room, Sam and Michelle's cries following him down the hallway.

A/N: Ta Da! Next chapter is the last one! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Samantha Carter smiled down at her daughter, the familiar blue eyes wide and inquisitive, gazing around the room; her tiny fists curled into balls, the night light illuminating her dabble of brown hair. Sam hummed a tune, gently swaying her child back and forth as they sat together in the rocking chair. Michelle writhed and let out a wail of annoyance and impatience and her mother chuckled, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You're so much like your daddy, aren't you sweetie?" She whispered, "Impatient and stroppy, but so very beautiful."

Michelle cooed and Sam smiled. She knew what her daughter was waiting for her mother to sing her to sleep. For every night since she was born a month ago, Sam had sung to her, soft lullabies like the ones her own mother had sung to her when she was a child, but tonight she had decided on a different one.

Jack had been arrested the day that his daughter was born and Sam hadn't seen him since; Landry was trying to keep her informed as much as he could but there wasn't much he could do. Daniel, Vala, Cam, Teal'c and Caroline had been visiting daily to check on her and the baby but Sam missed Jack so much that at times she didn't know if she could cope. She had no idea what was going to happen to Jack; after all, he did kidnap a boy and that could mean a jail sentence. Today was the first night that she had been able to take Michelle home, having had to spend the month in the infirmary, having tests done on them and her heart ached that Jack couldn't be there to see his daughter come home.

But she didn't want to think about that. Pushing those thoughts away from her mind, she glanced back down at her child and began singing.

"_Your baby blues, so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile._"Sam began her voice soft and sweet as she touched her daughter's nose, Michelle smiling up at her. Sam returned it. "_And as i watch, you start to grow up. All I can do is hold you tight."_

Jack O'Neil stood at the door way, his arms across his chest as he watched his daughter and wife together, the gentle moonlight caressing them through the window and he was sure that in all his years, he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Of course, Charlie and Sara came close but there was something that had his heart swelling with possessiveness over the two in front of him. He knew that Sam was unaware of his presence, her back to him but Michelle was staring right at him, her tiny lips curved in that smile that was so Carter.

"_But you will be safe, in my arms."_ Sam was singing, the words ringing so close to home. "_Story books are full of fairy tales, of kings and queens, and the bluest skies. My heart is torn just in knowing you'll someday see the truth from lies."_

For now, she wanted to give Michelle the best childhood she could even if she had to do it by herself. She would teach her about the wonders of the universe, the beautiful skies, the many moons and all of the people that had ever saved them but it was devastating to know that one day, her daughter will see the evil of the world, of the universe and there was nothing she could do about it.

Jack could hear the sadness in Sam's voice as she sung and he realised how much all of this was his fault; their child dying in the first place, and then the stress that he caused that induced premature labour of his daughter and all he wanted to do was hold them both, reassure them that he would never let them get hurt ever again.

"_Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true but you are never all alone, because I will always love you."_ Jack pushed himself off the door and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, burying his head in her neck and he felt her begin to cry. He pressed his lips to her skin, so softly, so gently that her body shook with sobs. Without words, he took Michelle from her arms and placed her in the bassinet before turning back to Sam. She flung her arms around him, clinging to him as if life depended on it and he joined her in tears, his fingers combing through her tresses.

They stood together for what could have been hours but Michelle's cooing pulled them away from each other, Jack kissing the tears from his wife's cheeks.

"You're impatient just like your mother, aren't you munchkin?" He smiled, picking his daughter up into his arms and Sam laughed with a sniffle, laying her forehead against his, Michelle in between them.

"What happened?" She finally asked and Jack pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I retired; for good, this time. They gave me the option to retire and I took it."

Sam nodded in understanding and a smile slowly broke out on her face in both relief and happiness.

"I love you," She cried, tears springing to her eyes again and Jack kissed her with all of the passion he could muster.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly as they pulled away and he looked down at Michelle who had fallen asleep in his arms. Quietly, he put her back to bed, placing a gentle kiss to her delicate cheek before he turned back to his wife and without words; he took her hand and led her to their bedroom where they reacquainted themselves with each other again. There was still so much they had to hurdle over, like the terrible twos and the teenage years, but they were a family and they would get through it. After all, if they could survive the past two months, they could survive anything.

FIN

A/N: And that is the end of 'Bad Feeling'! I hope you have all enjoyed this and thanks so much for sticking with me and encouraging me! *Hands out cookies and giant hugs!* This chapter is dedicated to Cassie because she is so bloody awesome and I love her heaps xxx Thanks again guys! BTW, the song that Sam is singing is 'In my arms' by Plumb..which I do not own but love XD xxx


End file.
